fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cool Weapons! Pretty Cure
Cool Weapons! Pretty Cure (クール ウエアポンズ! プリキュア Kūru Ueaponzu! Purikyua) is the second fan-series created by Crazyanimefangirl. It would be slightly less child-friendly than the other pretty cure series. Plot Mayumi is practicing archery in her family's archery dojo when just as she is about to release her arrow, a cat falls on top of her face. Mayumi is surprised when this happens, but becomes shocked when it talks. The cat is named Buki and he is sent from the World Defence Force, a place located in its own dimension. Its main job is to defend the world from any means of destruction and Doomer's Destroyers are plotting to overthrow the World Defence Force and destroy the world, so they can make another one. Mayumi, not in the mood for any nonsense, tells herself she is hallucinating, but Buki tells her she is not and if she doesn't believe this and become a Pretty Cure, the world will be destroyed. After a lot of convincing from Buki, Mayumi finally decides to get involved. Buki gives her the Weapon Baton and the Cool Pendant. The next day, Mayumi goes out to take a walk and then something appears in front of her. Mayumi decides to run away, but then remembers she can telepathically communicate with Buki. Buki comes and tell her the scary thing is a Crusher, monsters made from the souls of people who feel defenceless. Mayumi is told to take the jewel off her Cool Pendant and make it touch the Weapon Baton. Then Mayumi changes into the Pretty Cure of the bow and arrow, Cure Bow! Characters Pretty Cure Mayumi Kousaka (高坂 真弓 Kōsaka Mayumi)/ Cure Bow Voiced by: Aoi Yuuki The main protagonist, Mayumi grew up in a dojo, raised to learn many traditional Japanese skills, like Japanese dance, and tea ceremony. However, though she likes them all, her favourite is archery. Mayumi is intelligent, calm and quiet, making her personality quite different from the other pink cures. As Cure Bow, she wields a longbow that can shoot arrows of exploding light. Her theme colour is pink. Rie Minami (水波 理恵 Minami Rie) Cure Katana Voiced by: Emi Nitta Rie is a curious, open-minded girl interested in swords and their history, particularly Japanese swords. When her family moved to the apartment she currently lives in, it was hard to fit her sword collection, but managed to cram it all into a part of her closet. Her personality is similar to Mayumi, and when Rie transferred to Kokoronobuki Girls' School, they were in the same class and sat next to each other. As a result, they both became friends, though Rie was the one to speak to Mayumi first. As Cure Katana, she wields dual katanas that produces water when they slash through an enemy. Her theme colour is blue. Arisa Satou (佐藤 亜里沙 Satō Arisa)/ ''Cure Axe Voiced by: Rina Honnizumi A girl who studies plants in her spare time. She is usually quite bubbly and fun to be around, but can also switch to her more serious personality, which is a little intimidating and partly why she is the student council president As Cure Axe, she wields a double-bladed axe that can produce vines from anywhere that can strangle and tie up the enemy and hold things together. Her theme colour is green. Asuka Takamine (高峰 飛鳥 Takamine Asuka)/ Cure Spear Voiced by: Mikako Komatsu A girl who knows a lot about birds and owns two. She reveals she use to have three others, but they all died. She is calm and gentle, and has a very good ability to concentrate. As Cure Spear, she wields a spear designed to look like a bird that produces ultrasonic shrieks from the blade. Her theme colour is yellow. Tamako Yuki (由紀 玉子'' Yūki Tamako)/ ''Cure Flail Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro Tamako is tough, but with good intentions. She loves ball sports and has a very energetic personality. As Cure Flail, she wields a flail that can release its spikes from the ball and attack from all sides. Her theme colour is red. Mascots Buki (ブキ-''さん'' Buki-san)'' Voiced by: (to be added) A silver cat with golden eyes. His name comes from the Japanese word for weapon (武器 Buki). He is a very serious and strict mascot, but that's because he cares a lot about the cures and saving the world. World Defence Force (世界防衛軍 Sekai bōei-gun) Leader (盟主 Meishu) '' Voiced by: (to be added) The leader of the defence force, who assigned Buki to go to Earth. He is a tall man dressed in a dark suit. He has slate eyes and ginger hair. Yuu (ゆう Yuu-san)'' Voiced by: (to be added) A man who seems to be fond of board games and card games. He is less serious than the others but still does his best to do his job and cares about the defence force. Lillie (リリー Rirī-san) Voiced by: (to be added) A woman who appears to be cold, but has a warm, kind heart. She is very focused on her job and never gets distracted. Sam (サム Samu-san) Voiced by: (to be added) A spectacled man who rarely speaks unless if spoken to. He also doesn't get distracted. Pepper (ペッパーPeppā-san) '' Voiced by: (to be added) A newcomer to the defence force at the start of the series. She is very keen to help the defence force and has a lot of determination and willpower like the others. She happens to be the youngest, too, being the only 18 year-old. Doomer's Destroyers ''(ドゥーマーの駆逐艦 Do~uma no kuchiku-kan) Doomer Voiced by: (to be added) A very evil man who hates the pretty cures and the World Defence Force. He seems to have an extremely negative view of the world, being an extreme "hinedere". His face is never revealed until the finale. Snake-head Sid (ヘビの頭 シド Hebi no atama Shido) Voiced by: (to be added) A young man who can turn his head into that of a snake's. He is very sneaky and cunning. Cyanide (シャイアナイド Shaianaido) Voiced by: (to be added) A woman that can shoot deadly poison from her fingertips, so it is best never to touch her hands. The pretty cure are more resistant to the poison than normal beings, but can still be poisoned if they get too much of it. Ghost the Ghost (ゴースト・ザ・ ゴースト Gōsuto za Gōsuto) Voiced by: (to be added) A ghost who can scare others very easily. He is able to pass through solids and turn invisible. It is revealed he is the ghost of a man who got murdered. His ghost, now with a hatred for humanity, was recruited to be one of Doomer's Destroyers due to his personality. Crushers Voiced by: (to be added) The main monsters of the series that are created by people's feelings of vulnerability. Supporting characters Sakura Kousaka (高坂 桜 Kōsaka Sakura) Voiced by: (to be added) Mayumi's mother. Mamoru Kousaka (高坂 まもる Kōsaka Mamoru) Voiced by: (to be added) Mayumi's father. Hazuki Matsuda (松田 葉月 Matsuda Hazuki) Voiced by: (to be added) Mayumi, Rie, Arisa, Asuka and Tamako's classmate. She is also in Arisa and Asuka's friendship group. However when she finds out their secret, she supports them and becomes an ally of the Pretty Cures, making it look like she would become one herself. However, she didn't. Ringo Kitamura (北村りんご Kitamura Ringo) Voiced by: (to be added) Tamako's best friend, and later on girlfriend. She has a similar personality to Tamako, the only difference being she studies slightly more than her, so Ringo's grades are average while Tamako's are poor though they usually aren't the lowest in the class. She goes on a date with Tamako (yes yuri), where she finds out her identity as Cure Flail. Ringo becomes an ally of the Pretty Cures, making it look like she would become one herself. However, she didn't. Items Weapon Baton The transformation item. The colour of the baton depends on the cure's theme colour. It looks just like a normal baton, so it is important for the cures to not leave their baton lying around. To activate it, it needs to be touched by the jewel of the Cool Pendant and say the phrase "Weapon Creation! Start!" Cool Pendant A necklace with a jewel on it. Like the Weapon Batons, the colour of the jewel depends on the cures' theme colour. The jewels are the collectibles of this season. There are special jewels which are shared among the whole team that can be used to summon different weapons aside from the cure's main weapon. There is currently the indigo Rifle Jewel, the cyan Pistols Jewel, the crimson Scythe Jewel, the teal Cutlass Jewel, the magenta Crossbow Jewel, the lime Hammer Jewel, the slate Naginata Jewel, the purple Shield Jewel, the peach Halberd Jewel, the tan Chakram Jewel, the beige Whip Jewel and the violet Claw Jewel. There are also jewels to upgrade the cures' weapons to make them stronger. Trivia * There were originally supposed to be more cures than this because of the many weapons the creator of this series had in mind, but the number had to be cut down to 5 because of troubles with theme-naming. * This is one of the rare series that have no sixth-ranger. * It is implied Mayumi and Rie might be in a relationship together, however this isn't yet confirmed. Gallery Series Predecessor: Magical Rainbow Pretty Cure . Successor: Fairy Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Crazyanimefangirl Category:Weapons themed series Category:Cool Weapons Pretty Cure